A Very Normal Christmas
by Clarabell27
Summary: Jessica invites Sam home for the christmas holidays. Some angst, some schmoop, completely unseasonal for July. Humour me. Last chapter up! Apologies in advance, no one should have to endure this much schmoop. Please review!
1. You want me to meet your parents?

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Mr Kripke. *Jealous*

**A/N:** I'd been thinking about this for a while after watching the Christmas ep. We kinda know what their Christmases were like as kids, but I wondered what Sam did after he left, and this popped out. Hope it's not too cheesy.

Also, I know its a little weird writing a Christmas themed fic near the end of July, but humour me and blame the fever.

Set pre-series, Christmas 2004.

Please leave reviews. They make me do a happy dance.

------------------------------------------------

A Very Normal Christmas

It had never been his favourite time of year. All the cheer, and family togetherness, and _normality_, only served to highlight how far from normal his own life was.

Growing up they'd never had a real Christmas. Sure, there had been a couple of times when their Dad had tried, when they were really little. But as they got older, they'd given up the pretence. It was just another day.

Sam had dreaded the run up to the holiday season every year, the kids at Whichever High, Anywhereville, would all be excited, talking about the presents they'd asked for and if they'd get them. About the plans they had to visit family, all the special Christmas food their Moms made every year. Sam became talented at playing along; knowing that presents were unlikely, they had no family to visit, and Christmas dinner was probably going to be a depressing affair at some diner.

He also would remember to carry this though after the holidays, making up stories about where their family had gone and the presents they'd received. Nobody ever seemed particularly suspicious. After all, he was a shy boy anyway, with few friends. No point making them when you knew you'd be moving on in a few weeks. And he'd learnt that people tended to prefer talking about themselves anyway, never really listening just waiting for their turn to speak. It made it easier.

It had gotten harder though once he got to college. Stanford was the first place he'd felt settled enough to make friends, to let people in. It made it all the more difficult to lie. Although he knew he could be more honest, to a degree, he could never be completely open. It was hard, knowing that some of these people actually cared, and wanted to know about him, about his family, his childhood. His stock answer was that he and his Dad didn't get along, hadn't spoken since he'd left for Stanford, and that the argument was about Sam refusing to go into the family business. The family business was his Dad's garage, which some people thought was a strange thing to kick your son out for, wanting a career in Law over being a mechanic, but hey, families are weird right?

It got even more difficult once he started dating Jessica, and even more so when it got serious. She was close to her own family, and couldn't understand how Sam's family could treat him that way. And of course, Sam couldn't tell her without telling her the truth, and that was something he hoped he'd never have to do. Besides, a part of him agreed with her.

So after a few early attempts at getting him to open up, Jess had accepted she wouldn't be meeting the rest of the Winchesters, and that if Sam ever wanted to let her in she'd be there, but she wasn't going to push it. Of course, as their relationship progressed, and she naturally started to think ahead to their future, she couldn't help but be a little concerned that at their (hypothetical) wedding the guest list might come up a little light on Sam's side. But, no matter. Sam may not have a real family to speak of, but that's what she was for.

This year was going to be their first Christmas as a couple. They'd been together now for nearly a year, after they'd started dating in the January. They'd been acquaintances for a little while, had mutual friends and been to a lot of the same parties.

Jess had liked Sam immediately. Had liked his reserve and initial shyness. Noticed how despite his size, he still tried his best to blend in, to remain unnoticed. Not much chance of that when you were as tall as he was and looked like _that_.

So when her friends announced they were throwing her a birthday party for her 20th, she'd casually-but-not-really mentioned they should ask Sam to come along. And when Sam was invited, their friends had made it perfectly clear that Jessica was the one who'd requested his presence, and Sam allowed himself a little glimmer of hope that the beautiful girl he'd kept running into might actually like him. Little Sammy Winchester, who until Stanford had always been at least metaphorically in his brother's shadow. Geeky side-kick to his super-confident older sibling. And now a girl who, from what he'd experienced so far, was not only beautiful, but clever _and _funny, might just be interested in him.

He went to the party. Jess had noticed he seemed a little down that night, kept pulling out his phone only to quickly shove it back in his pocket, but he'd just mumbled something about his brother, shrugging off her concern. Several beers, and much flirting later he'd started to enjoy himself, the cloud lifting a little. That night he'd walked her back to her dorm, but politely declined "coffee" despite Jessica's best efforts. He liked this girl. A lot. After their second date there was no question of declining, and they'd pretty much been living together since.

So, he wasn't looking forward to the Christmas vacation from school. Nearly two weeks of mooching round campus alone, his friends off to spend the holidays back home with their families, Jess included. At least that had been the plan, until Jess had realised that Sam had nowhere to go.

"You're coming home with me." she'd announced, "You can't stay here all by yourself, it's too depressing! Besides, I'll miss you. And I want you to meet my folks." She gave him her pleading eyes.

Sam looked unsure for a moment.

"You sure they won't mind?" he asked, an uneasy look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? My Mom loves Christmas and the more people there the happier she is. They're gonna love you. Honestly!" she grinned

So because he really couldn't think of a reasonable excuse, and he really would miss Jess, he agreed. Now all he had to worry about was playing happy holidays when he'd never actually had one himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**


	2. Time to meet the Moores

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts, hope you enjoy.

Honestly, nothing much really happens story wise, I just wanted to explore Sam and Jess and inflict a little angst. This chapter is a little short, I didn't want to overwhelm Sammy with them all at once!

Please keep reviewing, it's the only way I can tell if it's rubbish!

Time to meet the family Sammy... eek!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

They arrived at Jessica's home on the evening of the 23rd. They pulled up outside the comfortable, white painted house in the beat up old car Jess loved. Jess was smiling widely, excited to be back home, to be seeing her family again, to be showing off the man she loved and knew they would too. Sam wasn't quite so perky. His face was a picture of anxiety, which no amount of nervous smiles to Jess could hide. She squeezed his hand.

"You ready?" she smiled

"Not really." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well too late now!" Jess laughed as light flooded the garden and the front door opened. Sam could see a blond woman hurrying down the porch steps, followed by a tall man with dark hair.

"Brace yourself, here they come!"

Jess climbed out of the car and was immediately pulled into an enthusiastic hug by her mother.

"Good to have you home Jessica" her mom smiled, finally releasing her. "And you must be Sam."

Sam was suddenly aware he was being hugged by this woman, and awkwardly hugged back.

"Yes ma'am."

"So this is your young man then Jessie?" Jessica's father extended his hand to Sam.

Sam took his hand, "Good to meet you Sir." Sam was determined to make a good impression, "Thanks for having me for the holidays."

"Don't mention it Sam," Jessica's mother waved away the comment, "and please, none of this ma'am and sir business. It's Cathy and Paul."

"Yes ma'am" Sam replied automatically as he went to help Jess's father unload the car.

Jess and her parents laughed, but not unkindly, and Sam gave a small smile to show he'd thought it was funny too. What he was actually thinking was that he was a total moron and Jess's parents would figure it out pretty soon. But for now he had to keep trying, for Jess's sake. He knew this holiday was important to her, and that was all that mattered.

-------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the family were settled around the warm kitchen table, mugs in hand, cookies on a plate. It was getting late but Jessica's parents wanted to catch up for a few minutes before turning in.

Jess was telling them all about the previous semester, the particularly tough professor she'd had in her English class, the pranks that had been played in their dorm (albeit it edited, after all, there are some things parents should not know about).

Sam mostly stayed quiet, watching in slight awe at their easy way with each other. Her parents clearly adored her and she obviously felt the same. Her mother was a slight woman with curly blond hair to her shoulders. Jessica had her eyes and wide smile, whereas it looked liked she'd got her height from her father, who was tall, but dark haired with serious brown eyes.

Sam had looked around the house briefly on entering, noticing first the huge Christmas tree in the living room with its twinkly lights, and then the dozens of photographs of the Moore family, dotted around on walls and shelves. Happy smiling pictures of Jess at her high school graduation, her parent's wedding picture, Jess and her sister as little girls playing on a beach, her sister smiling at the camera with baby on lap and a man's arm around her shoulder.

Sam was about to ask about her sister, when Cathy mentioned to Jess that she was arriving the following day, along with her husband and baby.

"Excellent Sam," Jess grinned, "you get to meet them all! I've told Amy _all_ about you." She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at him. Sam gulped. He knew she was only teasing, but what _did_ sisters tell each other? Before Stanford Dean had rejoiced in regaling him with tales of his sexploits, but sisters didn't go into that kind of detail. Did they?

Soon the coffee was drunk and the cookies gone, and the family went to turn in for the night. Sam had been given the guest room at the end of the hall, and could tell there was an unspoken rule that whatever they may get up to in Palo Alto, in this house Jessica's room was strictly off limits. He gave Jess a chaste kiss goodnight and retreated into his room, breathing a sigh of relief. He supposed today hadn't gone all that bad. Jess's parents were good people, and so far he thought he'd managed to avoid freaking them out. They'd not chased him out of the house yet at least.

He settled down into the soft bed and immediately started to feel drowsy. Christmas Eve tomorrow, he thought, and the arrival of the rest of the family. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

---------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**


	3. Twas the night before Christmas

**A/N:** It's Christmas Eve! A bit of sad!Sam and a bit of mild naughtiness (for anyone who's done a bit of hallway-creeping. You know who you are... )

Keep the reviews coming. Final chapter up soon...

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The following day Sam found himself on an unexpected excursion around the town. Jessica's mom had asked them to pick up a few groceries she'd forgotten, so Jess decided she may as well show Sam around where she'd grown up. The town was small so they didn't bother to take the car, and as they walked Jess would point out places to Sam that had some meaning to her.

She showed him her old high school, her childhood best-friend's house, the play area where she'd fallen off the monkey bars and gashed her elbow. Sam had noticed the scar and wondered about it, but never asked for the fear she might ask about some of his and he'd have to lie to her. She showed him the store she'd had her first summer job, and the tree under which she'd had her first kiss.

Sam's head span slightly at all these little insights into his girlfriend's life. It was if the whole town was full of memories for Jess, but he supposed that was normal, how it should be when you didn't spend your childhood moving towns every few weeks.

They got back to the house just in time to see a blue minivan pull up outside. Jess immediately squealed and dropped Sam's hand to rush across to the young woman climbing out of the car. She was about 25, as pretty as Jessica but with long brown hair.

"Amy!" Jess laughed, throwing her arms around her. The woman returned the hug, laughing as well.

"Good to see you too little sis," she smiled, and then noticed Sam walking up to them.

"Amy, this is my Sam." Jess nudged him forward slightly, taking his hand again.

"Hi Sam, I'm Jessie's big sister Amy," she said, standing on tip toes to give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"This is my husband Joe," she indicated the man approaching from the other side of the car. He handed her a grumpy looking baby which she hoisted onto her hip, then shook Sam's hand.

"And this little monster is Alex," she nodded to the child in her arms.

"Nice to meet you all," Sam smiled, a little overwhelmed but not feeling as awkward as he thought he would.

"And it's definitely nice to meet _you_ Sam," Amy grinned. She and Jess shared a mischievous look.

"I'll tell ya, if I didn't have these two and Jessie wasn't my sister, she'd have to watch her back." Amy winked at her sister who just laughed at the look on Sam's face.

Joe rolled his eyes at the girls and gave Sam a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about her," he smiled, "she's harmless. Mostly. They tend to get a bit like that when they get together."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The day passed in a bustle of laughter, catching up with the family, neighbours popping over with food and gifts. Jess would sometimes catch Sam watching them all in wonderment, as she helped her mom in the kitchen, or played with her nephew. She knew it must be hard for him, seeing this closeness when his own family was so distant. She'd never really thought of her family as being unusual, but she guessed that to Sam it was all pretty alien.

She came over and sat next to him on the couch, where he was sat watching Alex play on his mat on the floor. His phone was in his hand.

"Why don't you call him?" Jess asked softly. She didn't know if she should interfere, but Sam was clearly struggling with something. She also knew it would be his brother he was thinking about. He never really spoke of his father, but every now and again he'd let something slip about Dean. An anecdote about some prank he'd pulled in high school, his reputation with the girls, vague mentions of hunting trips they'd taken as kids with their dad. He never said, but she knew he missed him.

Sam shrugged, pocketing his phone.

"I doubt he'd answer. Our last conversation didn't go too well. I kinda told him to leave me alone, that I wasn't living in the past anymore."

Jess was a little surprised at this sudden opening up, but tried not to show it.

"When was this?" she asked.

"Last month," Sam looked uncomfortable, "y'know, the anniversary," he added quietly.

Jess did know, but was surprised. Sam hadn't mentioned anything at the time.

"Dean called me. He was drunk I think. That's generally how the Winchesters cope with that particular day. Anyways, I pretty much told him not to bother me again. And he hasn't. Pretty stupid."

They were quiet for a moment. Jess knew he needed a distraction.

"C'mon," she said hauling him up by his arm and towing him into the kitchen, "you're helping me with the dishes."

-----------------------------------------------------

That evening, Sam had cheered up considerably although Jess could still sense a sadness around him. The family had been to Midnight Mass, and had all walked home together feeling thoroughly Christmassy. The 'goodnights' had been said and everyone had retired to bed.

Sam was drifting off to sleep when he heard the faintest creak of the bedroom door. For a second, his first instinct was to reach under his pillow for a weapon. There are some things that just stay with you. But of course, there was no weapon, and no need for one.

He opened one eye to see Jess tip-toeing across his room and silently lifting the blankets, crawling in next to him.

"Jess!" he whispered, "what are you doing?"

She grinned at him.

"I'm here to cheer you up," she whispered in reply as she stretched out on top of him, hands fumbling in the dark to free up some of their clothing, "Merry Christmas Sam."

"Jess no, someone will hear!" Sam was slightly panicked, but Jess just smiled in the dark.

"It's ok, my folks are _very_ deep sleepers," she assured him, as her pyjama top came off.

Sam couldn't help but think that no matter how deep a sleeper you might usually be, any father whose daughter was sleeping down the hall from her college boyfriend would sleep with one ear open.

However, he soon found it difficult to care as Jess moved against him, warm legs wrapped around him, her hands in his hair. He began to forget his sadness from earlier in the day, and concentrated instead on the girl on top of him and the way she felt. The way she made _him_ feel as their bodies found a rhythm and her mouth found his, the only sound in the silent room their shallow breaths and the thump of his heart.

As they lay together afterwards, Jessica's sleeping head on his shoulder, Sam knew that part of what he'd told Dean was right. He couldn't live in the past anymore. He had a good future ahead, and a lot of that was to do with the girl sleeping next to him. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve her, but he knew he was grateful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**


	4. Merry Christmas Sam Winchester

**A/N:** Last chapter folks. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and those who've added this to their favourites, it's all very much appreciated *sends kisses*

For those who've not reviewed yet, c'mon, click the little button. All the cool kids are doing it!

Warning! Contains shameless schmoop. May induce gagging and/or diabetes. It is Christmas Day after all...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Sam opened his eyes with a start as he heard various footsteps in the hall outside his room. Sunlight was starting to creep through the curtains, it was Christmas morning, and the Moores were getting up.

_Jessica!_ Sam quickly turned over to find the bed empty beside him and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he'd thought they were busted for sure.

He pulled on some clothes and emerged into the hallway, just in time to see Jess's father making his way downstairs and Jess disappearing from her bedroom into the bathroom across the hall. As she closed the door he thought he saw her wink at him.

Sam went downstairs to find the rest of the family noisily getting breakfast together. There was a chorus of "Merry Christmas!" which he returned as he helped Jess's mom hand out plates and mugs. He took a seat opposite Amy who was spooning some sort of beige mush into her son's mouth, as Jess came in and took the seat beside him.

"So Sam, you sleep well?" Amy asked straight-faced but for a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. She shot an accusatory look at her sister.

Jess started to laugh but covered with a cough, returning the look to Amy that Sam seemed to think said _Leave the poor boy alone!_

Sam could only manage a mumble and a nod, whilst checking that her parents were blissfully unaware and still fixing breakfast, and not about to throw him into the street. It seemed ok.

Sam managed a genuine smile this time, and found himself laughing with Amy and Jess at the thought of the panicked look that would've been on his face a moment before.

------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast came the presents, the whole family gathered round in the living room handing out gifts. Sam couldn't help but think it all seemed a little too perfect, like some scene in a feel-good Christmas movie, but then realised that those scenes were in those movies so often because they were usually true. He was starting to feel less out of place now, mainly because of the kindness of Jess's parents and the good humoured teasing from Amy. He was actually beginning to feel an attachment to these people, and not just because they meant so much to Jess.

It was Sam's turn to give Jess her gift. He handed over the small box in its shiny wrapping paper, and gave her a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jess," he smiled as she tore off the paper.

Jess was silent for a moment as she gently pulled out the delicate chain from its box and held it to the light. The fine gold chain glistened and there, in the centre, sparkled a tiny golden star.

"Sam, it's beautiful! I love it" Jess beamed as Sam went to help fasten it around her neck. She didn't miss the approving look between her mom and sister, which she knew meant _He's giving her jewellery, that's a pretty good sign. He can stay_. And she had to agree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The only light filling the room came from the dying embers of the fire, and the tiny lights on the Christmas tree.

Sam was sat on the couch, phone in hand, staring at it as though he expected it to ring. The clock on the mantel read 1:10am, and Sam had been having difficulty sleeping. They would be leaving the next morning, and Sam felt suddenly sad about leaving this warm, welcoming family behind. They'd had such a perfect time here, and he'd finally started to get over some of his shyness towards Jess's family. He could see himself becoming good friends with Amy and Joe, who'd spent most of the day laughing at his wife and sister-in-law as they goofed around like they were kids again, occasionally throwing Sam looks that warned _You've got this to come buddy._

He just wished he could return the kindness this family had shown him. But what was he supposed to do?

'Come home to meet my family Jess, let me just track them down to whichever skeevy motel they're holed up in,' or, 'Come in and meet my dad Jess, don't mind the pile of weapons in the corner or the salt across the door.' It was useless. He knew his dad didn't care if he never saw him again.

He still held onto a tiny glimmer of hope about Dean though. After all, he _had_ called that night in November, so he figured he must at least have been thinking about him. If only he hadn't argued with him. He wanted so much to share this life he was building for himself, to show off Jessica to the one person whose opinion had always mattered. Maybe give Dean a little glimpse of what it was like to have a regular family, they way they never had.

Sam turned slightly, swiping away the tears that had started to threaten his eyes, as he heard a small creak on the stairs.

"Jess?"

"No Sam, it's Cathy. I was just getting some water," Jessica's mom came into the living room, and could see immediately that Sam was upset about something.

"You ok honey?" she asked noticing the phone in his hand again, "thinking about your family?"

Sam just nodded.

"Yeah, holidays can be tough," she said, perching on the arm of the couch.

"I hope you don't mind, Jessica told me a little about your situation," she gave him a kind look. She seemed torn for a moment, then made her decision. She continued.

"I know it's none of my business really, but for what it's worth Sam, I can't for the life of me figure out how your family could let such a lovely young man like yourself can get so far away. I can only say, it's their loss."

Sam looked up at her, lost for words for a moment. Were all moms so, well, motherly?

"Thanks Cathy," he gave a small smile

"Don't even mention it," she said, giving him a quick hug, "you're family now, that's what I'm here for."

She gave his shoulder another squeeze and went back upstairs, leaving him to his thoughts in the dimly lit room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sam glanced over to look at Jess who was concentrating on the road ahead. They'd left her parent's house a couple of hours ago, after a dozen rounds of hugs, and handshakes, and thank you's.

They'd been loaded up with leftover food and sent on their way, Jess's mom giving Sam an extra hug and making him promise to come back soon.

As Sam watched Jess, and saw the little gold necklace glinting at her throat, he knew they _would_ be back next Christmas, and next time he was pretty sure he'd be giving her a piece of jewellery that had far more meaning. And who knows, maybe the year after that, her parents would come to Sam and Jess Winchester's house to spend Christmas, and they would create little traditions of their own.

Sam smiled to himself. There was plenty of time for that, he thought. Jess was his family now, and they had all the time in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: That's all folks, thanks for reading. Hope your teeth didn't hurt too much.

And don't forget to leave a review! *more kisses*


End file.
